Fear me and Love me but please don't forget me
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: Sarah is performing in the Phantom of the Opera and everything is going great until a certain Goblin King decides to show up How will the show end or will it not end at all? Read to find out


**_An: So I know this is really random but it just came to me... I was watching Andrew lloyd Webber's version of Phantom of the Opera and I came up with this.. Its not edited it seems like to me but hopefully its fine. I hope you guys like it_**

**_Phantomoftheoperalover_**

The Phantom of the Labyrinth...

Sarah was finally casted in her best role of all time, Christine Daeé from Phantom of the Opera and she was so excited. It was opening night and the auditorium had standing room only.

"Sarah!" a voice called her attention.

"Thomas," Sarah smiled, after working with him for over three months she was starting to really have feelings for him. The only trouble was she couldn't get Jareth out of her mind he was always in her dreams and she knew that in her heart that she still cared too deeply for him.

"I just wanted to wish you the best, you are really talented and I'm happy that I have the chance to work with you." He smiled one of his huge smiles that just sent Sarah to her knees.

"You too, I really don't want to see this end." She looked around at the props and everyone running around backstage in their costumes scrambling last minute to get on their makeup and the rest of their costumes.

"Well lets make the most of what we have left. See you my dearest Christine." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And you my darling Phantom," Sarah smiled and went back to her dressing room to make sure all five of her costumes were still where she had put them earlier.

When the curtains opened the audience gave a thounderous round of applause. All througout the first act Sarah and the rest of the cast did wonderful, only in the second act did it start to get a little screwy.

The beginning of the second act went off without a hitch it wasn't until the final song that Sarah noticed any problem. When Thomas started singing 'Point of no Return' it wasn't his voice. The voice was familiar to her, though she just couldn't place it. As they were finishing 'Point of no Return' right before Christine rips the mask off the Phantom's face did she realize who it was.

The Phantom was supposed to sing a part of 'All I Ask of You' and he didn't instead he held out his hand and spoke, "Christine, fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. I have offered this before and you did not accept but I come here now with the same offer years later because I know you are older and wiser. Will you accept?"

Sarah looked him in the eyes deeply and noticed one was different than the other and she knew who it was and her heart screamed out to him. She smiled and nodded a tiny bit. Seh could see the love in his eyes and she had to accept this time. Keeping the show going she smiled and sang. "Anywhere you go let me go too. Phantom thats all I ask of you," and under her breath she wished to spend eternity with Jareth. Taking her hand and raising it to the mask on his face, she ripped it off and kissed him. All of the sudden there was a flash of crimson light5 and both were gone.

The crowd was shocked, as were the actors backstage watching the performance. Quickly they closed the curtain and when they were out of sight from the audience they ran around looking for Sarah and the guy who mysteriously played the Phantom that evening and neither could be found.

Even though the main actors of the show went missing people were still enthralled by the mysterious twist and raved about it for years to come. So from that day forward whenever Phantom of the Opera was performed at that theatre the troup always ended it with the new ending. The happiest of all the endings for finally the Phantom received his true love.

**_An: well what do you know I actually pulled off Phantom of the Opera I should try this a little more often Tell me what you think and if you like this story check out my others..._**

**_I wish_**

**_Red is the color of my love _**

**_and coming soon a story that my friend and I are writing entitled 'the voice.' _**

**_Also coming soon the sequel to I wish: Forever isn't long enough_**

**_Well r&r hope to hear what you think about my story_**


End file.
